Many software applications provide users with the capability to transfer data from a location in one software application to a new location within the same or different software application. These software applications include related commands that offer user-interface techniques to duplicate data and store the duplicated data in a temporary storage location. This temporary storage location is often referred to as a clipboard and different clipboards may be used to transfer the data between locations in the software applications. Clipboards may be found in a variety of applications, including text-based applications, spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, mobile applications, web applications, database applications, and graphic design applications, and may be especially useful in the context of document drafting and formatting.
Once a user has indicated a location within the software application that the duplicated data is to be placed, the data stored in the clipboard is inserted into the position where the command was issued by the user. The command may be issued by a copy and paste command, an insert command, a drag and drop command, an import/export command, or any other command that indicates the transfer of data between locations within software applications. The data may be presented in various forms, such as text, photos, graphs, tables, spreadsheet data, audio files, video clips, among other items displayed or recorded for later use. Unfortunately, the clipboards in the software applications duplicate the data at its current state and any later modifications made to the content at the source location are not carried over to the content previously presented in destination location. Moreover, current applications do not carry over data origin information or real-time analytics information associated with the content that is gathered from the source location. This limits an ability of the application to enhance a user experience when copying data from an external location into a document.